Blame the mouse
by UtsukushiixHana
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke were a happy couple but one day they have a nasty fight and that is all because Sasuke did not do what Sakura told him to do and that is... Please read and review.xD
1. Chapter 1: Nasty fight!

**Hi everyone.. Please read and review!**

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

" KYAAAHHHHH! GET IT OUT OF MY HOUSE!" a pink haired kunoichi yelled. Apparently there was a mouse in her room and she was yelling like a crazy girl.

" CALM DOWN SAKURA! IT'S JUST A MOUSE! SOONER OR LATER IT WILL GO AWAY! ARE YOU PLANNING TO MAKE ME DEAF?!" another shout was heard and it came from the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

" SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND! DO SOMETHING!" Sakura yelled hugging Sasuke in feared. Since she was a bit shorter than Sasuke, she just rest her head on his very built muscular chest.

Here's the situation. On that day, Sakura and Sasuke were getting ready for their mission. Sasuke drop by at Sakura's house and currently she was brushing her pink shoulder length hair. When suddenly, a big fat mouse appeared out of nowhere and land on her hair. She accidentally slap it on her bed which made the mouse just rest on it not planning to move from the comfy bed. Sasuke ? Well let's just say that he was planning to kick the mouse out but was to afraid that he might get dirtied and suffered an uncurable diseased.

" What if I don't want to?" Sasuke said while giving a disgusted face at the mouse.

" Then you are getting a silenced treatment from me." Sakura said while controlling her anger. I mean, what kind of boyfriend that doesn't help his girlfriend when it comes to this kind if matter.

" Haha.. Like you can last that long without speaking to me?!" Sasuke mocked his girlfriend without even noticing her once pale and sweaty face was now crimson red.

" Fine then! Get out of my house!" Sakura murmured while glaring at him. It was loud enough to make him understand what she was saying.

" Jeez Sakura. I was just joking!" the Uchiha said while trying to comfort his girlfriend.

" Yeah right! You got carried away with your jokes and have not noticed how hurt my feelings are! NOW GET OUT!" she screamed on top of her lungs. Sasuke was feeling guilty so he decided to apologized to her.

" Sakura, I-" before he could finished his sentences, Sakura interrupted.

" DO YOU NOT UNDERTAND THE WORD GET OUT?! YOU WANT ME TO SPELL IT FOR YOU?! ARE YOU THAT IDIOT?!" Sakura shouted again while tears streaming down her cheeks.

" FINE THEN!" Sasuke stomped out of her house and walked towards the hokage tower. Sakura cried, cried and cried. Her knees are feeling weak and she fell down the floor. She reached her cell phone which was located on her make up desk and call Tsunade.

Ring.. Ring.. Ri-

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" screamed a female voice at the other line.

" Uh..* sniff* Tsunade-shinshou?

" Sakura?! Is that you? Why are you crying honey? Am I the reason you are crying? Sorry I don't mean to screamed at you" Tsunade spoke with a caring tone.

" No. It's not your fault 's *sniff* nothing.. Tsunade-shinshou? Can I quit *sniff* the mission? I don't want to face Sasuke right now."

" Okay sweetie. I'll jusk ask someone else to be your replacement then. So, you just take a rest okay?"

" Thanks.." she ended the call and throw her cellphone on her pink bed which was actually weird since there is no mouse on it. There are onlyt wo explanation: 1. The mouse was bored and ran away during their fight or 2. The mouse was terrified of the screaming and shouting and decided to ran away but died halfway because of a heart attack?

" Sasuke no baka.." Sakura cried herself to sleep without even bother to change her outfit . Damn she was very exhausted after the fight with Sasuke .

_With Sasuke.._

He walked down the street and walked straight to the hokage tower ignoring the giggling of his fan girls. When I said fan girls meaning all the teenagers in the town. Girls to be exact. Being a hot guy is so troublesome and annoying. Well, that is what Shikamaru said. And for once he agree to what Shikamaru said. Even thought he already has a girlfriend, they won't back up until he died.

" Damn it! Who does she think she is? Ordered me around like a slave!" Sasuke thought angrily. He continued to blame Sakura on their nasty fight. After a few minutes later he arrived in front of the tower and walked inside the hokage's room. There he saw a blonde woman with a messy room. The papers were scattered everywhere and sake were on the floor.

" Wake up you old hag!" Sasuke said a little bit annoyed.

" I DIDN'T DRINK SAKE JUST NOW!" the woman blurt out as she heard the voice assuming that it was her secretary, Shizune.

" Hn." he replied getting pissed off every minute.

" Oh Sasuke. I assume that you are here because you wanted to know more about the mission I gave to you and Sakura. Well the mission is you need to help find a long lost child named Kikunosuke. He was apparently playing in the woods and suddenly disappeared. So you must go and find him. But sadly, Sakura said she wanted to quit the mission so I'm letting Yamanaka to replace her." Tsunade said while staring at him.

" WHAT!"

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

**How is it? Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Messed up

Sorry for the late update.. Here's chapter2

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

" What?! You have got to be kidding me! You can't let that crazy girl on my team!" Sasuke shouted in disbelief. His skin is 10 times paler than before and he was sweating non-stop. His eyes are as big as plates and his usual emotionless mask changed into the most terrified look. Tsunade ignored him and continued on whatever she was doing.

Suddenly, a loud footsteps can be heard at the hallway. People could easily guess that the said person was running. The door to Tsunade's office bursts opun to reveal the most gorgeous girl. She has a long blonde hair which is tied into a high ponytail. Her baby blue eyes were sparkling and her lips is thin and red . She has the perfect curve and beauty just like every girl's dreams. She is wearing a puple tank top and a black short shorts. She was panting heavily and trying to regain her breath.

" S-sorry I'm late, Tsunade-sama." The girl said while scanning the messy office. Her eyes land perfectly on the Uchiha. Her once calm eyes changed instantly into a pink heart shaped eyes. She lunged herself at him and snuggled closer to gain his warmth. Sasuke scowled at the contact. He had never like physical contact. But he don't really mind if it was Sakura who made contact with him.

" Oh Sasuke-kun! I missed you so much!" She squeaked. Sasuke tried to shove the girl off of him but to no avail. Her grip on him were as strong as iron. He sighed and let the girl cling on him eventhough he had the urge to kill her. He didn't care if she was the most beautiful girl or the richest girl in the world, the only girl for him is only Sakura. Sakura Haruno, his former teammate who has a crush on him. She is a short tempered and a stubborn girl. But her cute personalities can make your heart melt and her soft voice can cure any wound. And that's why he fall in love with her. He took care for her even if she has the worst past. A voice calling his name manage to tear him from his thought. He looked at the source irritatedly.

" Sasuke-kun? Are you okay? You spaced out a little." Ino asked, slightly concern. Sasuke stared at her blankly. Tsunade cleared her throat.

" Listen here, you must complete this mission by the end of the day." She said seriously. Her eyes shows nothing but seriousness. The both of them nodded.

" You may go now." She ordered and the two teenager went out of the office.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She woke up in a dark room. Her head was spinning crazily. She tried to stand up and used the wall as support. She shooked her head to removed the dizziness and went straight to her bathroom. She stood infront of her mirror and saw her awful reflection. Her hair is messy and her eyes were red from the tears. She sighed and washed her face with the cold water. She let a single tear rolled down cheeks.

" Damn you, Uchiha." She wipe her face with her white and dry towel.

" Why must this silly fight break the bond between us, huh Sasuke?" She muttered to herself. She sighed and exited the bathroom. She changed into a pink shirt with the word ' hurt' that is bold in black and wear a short shorts. She grabbed a headband and tied her hair in a high ponytail. She walked down the stairs and went towards the front door. When she was outside, she breath in the fresh air and started to walked around the village. She decided to go to the magazine store to buy herself the newest teen magazine.

* * *

" Ne Sasuke-kun.. Isn't today sunny?" Ino chirped loudly. She was currently clinging on Sasuke's right arm while Sasuke just scowled at her. They were heading towards the entrance of the village.

" Can you stop touching me?" He gritted his teeth and glared at her irritatedly. She pouted in response but she didn't let go of him. Instead her hold on him becomes tighter. Suddenly, they bumped onto something or rather someone.

* * *

" Thank god nobody bought you yet!" She said while smiling from ear to ear. She was holding the ' Teen Week' magazine which is quite popular among the teenagers around the world. She was so happy that she didn't know where she was heading. She bumped into something hard and fell on her butt. She looked up and her eyes widen.

* * *

Sasuke glared at the person infront of him but shocked to see that the said person is his girlfriend. He saw the hurt expression on her face and noticed that Ino was still clinging on him, looking as innocent as ever. He shrugged her off and faced Sakura but she was gone.

" SAKURA!"

* * *

She ran. As fast as her leg can bring her. Tears rolling down her cheeks but she don't care. She wanted to run.

* * *

He ran after her. He was blaming himself. He messed up their relationship. He broke her heart. He felt a hot liquid rolling down his cheek.

'_ Is this tears? Am I crying?'_

**_ finally finished! Next chapter will be the final one! Please review.._**


	3. Chapter 3: Sorry

" Sakura- chan! Over here!" shouted a handsome young boy. He has a deep dark blue hair and a pair of black eyes. He wore a stupid grin and waved at her. I turned my head towards the shout and saw my new boyfriend, waving at me excitedly. I smiled and walked towards him.

_-sigh- 4 years had past and I'm happy at Suna. Living with my new boyfriend and free from any mission. I love it here but I love Konoha even better. I miss everyone at Konoha. I miss Naruto, Hinata-chan, Tsunade-sama, Kaka- sensei, and also Sasuke._

" Hello Haru- kun. Ready for our date?" I asked him, sounding exciting as I could. Now I knew that my act class is worth it. I received a fierce nod from him and let a small giggled escaped my lips.

_You are too cute to be my boyfriend, Haruse. Sometimes I wonder if I'm worth it to be with you, deserve your never ending love and your sweet little promise._

" Come on. I'm taking you to watch a movie called ' the wig'. It's korean but I'm sure you'll like it." he exclaimed excitedly. He grip my small wrist and run towards the cinema. I sighed.

_It's been so long since I left Konoha and him. I wonder what's he doing right now? Doing a mission? Dating another girl that is way more beautiful than me? Damnit! I thought that I swore to forget that worthless piece of junk. Not just he mocked me, he also cheat on me with my BIGGEST rival. That piece of shit. Who does he think I am? A whore? I can't believe that guy! But I know, deep down I still love him. No matter how hard I tried to hate him. He had already stolen my heart and he won't give it back. But, it's far too late. I had already moved on and won't be haunted by the past ever again._

" Sakura? Sakuuura? You okay?" Haruse asked me with a worried eyes. I smiled at him and nod.

" I'm fine. I'm just thinking what would our children be like in the future." I lied. Haruse, satisfied with my reply went towards the ticket booth to get ourselves tickets.

_He is so sweet. I remembered the first time I met him. It's funny actually. I accused him of being a pervert. Hahaha.. good times. And know, I can't believe that I'm dating Haruse, the boy that loves me dearly._

Suddenly, I felt like bumping onto something and I fell on my butt. I let out a small whimper and rub my sore ass.

" Sakura?"

_I froze. I knew this voice. The voice that always cure my wound when I'm hurt. The voice that always whispered sweet things to me. The only voice that deseves to say " I love you" to me. __I looked up and saw the face of my ex. His face is as charming as ever. His body is still fit and muscular just like in the past. I tried to look as cool as possible._

I stand up and dust my skirt. I avoid eye contact with him and murmured a quiet " sorry."

" Sakura! Sakura, look at me!" his voice shows that he is a bit irritated by my reaction. I stared at im. Hiding all my affection towards him at the back of my heart eventhough I felt really excited to see him sgsin. I kept on using my blank mask until my beloved Haru-kun came to save me.

" Sakura- chan? Who is that boy?" In instict, the he hugs me tightly and glared at Haru- kun. He growled lowly and his onyx eyes changed into deep colour of red.

" Who do you think you are, calling my Sakura, Sakura- chan?" the stranger said, glaring at Haru- kun. I gave Haru- kun a pleading look to save me from this mess.

" I'm her boyfriend." Haru- kun glared back at him and snatched me away from the his filthy hand. He growled lowly and gave him a threathening glare.

" You're not her boyfriend I am." he snapped. Haru- kun raised his eyebrow and looked at me, wanting some explaination. Then, I said something that shocked the life out of the stranger.

" Haru- kun, let's go. I don't know him so don't trust him. He just want to ruin our relationship." Haru- kun gave the him a triumph smile and walked with me hand-in-hand.

_I could hear a loud 'bang' from behind but I do what most emo-kid would do, ignored. I know that he is shocked and angry that he punch the nearest object._

Suddenly, I was yanked from Haru- kun's grip and I felt something warm on my lips. It seems like he lost his control and kiss me infront of Haru- kun. I tried to push him but his grip is like iron. He licked my lower lips as if wanting permission to explore my mouth. I kept my mouth shut that is until he bit my lower lip. I whimpered and he took the advantage to explore my mouth. Soon, I give in. I knew that I need him and love him. So why doing the opposite? After a few minutes of kissing, we let go of each other since we were lack of oxygen. I looked behind me and saw Haru- kun with a hurt expression written on his face. I walked towards him and hug him, tight.

" Haru- kun. I'm sorry," I murmured, feeling guilty, looking at his hurtful expression.

" No. I'm the one who is suppose to say sorry. I know you don't love me the way I love you but I'm just an arrogant bastard. Keeping you like I own you. But can I please have a last kiss with you?" he asked. His eyes were filled with salty tears and I kissed his tears and then moved on to kiss his lips. It's a long and passsionate kiss and I'm going to make him remembered all the good times we have. I let go of him to refill the oxygen in my lung. I kiss his nose and went towards the onyx boy.

" You owe me a lot, Sasuke." I said, smilling sadly at Haru- kun. Haru- kun waved at me, still sobbing.

" Hn." he kissed me again. I smiled in the kiss.

" Sorry." he kept on murmuring the same thing all over again. He licked my lips, kiss my nose, my forehead, my cheek, my neck and then my lips again.

" It's okay, Sasuke." I smiled at him, still didn't put the suffix 'kun' at his name. He pouted and I giggled.

" I forgive you Sa-su-ke-kun" and I kissed his nose.

" I love you." He kissed me. So soft and filled with passion.

" I Love you too, Sasuke-kun."

_I know that this boy infront of me is my true love. The love of my life. And I'll love him as long as I'm alive. Even when he is old like an old man and had wrinkles on his face. -giggles-_


End file.
